Cendrillon
by Dragonia Lucilius
Summary: Ginny vient de finir sa septième année à Poudlard... *fic terminée* Voilà! c'est la fin! Reviews, reviews, reviews!
1. Hogwarts Express

Donc, voilà, vous avez sous les yeux ma toute première fic jamais écrite. Reviewez moi si vous l'aimez, je mettrais les autres chapitres. Oh, et je répondrais au reviews dans les prochains chapitre aussi. Love Ginny/Harry. Place maintenant à la lecture.(si vous voulez m'écrire : dragonia.lucilius@caramail.com).  
  
Cendrillon  
  
Des années. Cela faisait maintenant sept ans qu'elle le connaissait. Des années de rêve sur fond couleur tomate, la couleur qu'elle prenait chaque fois qu'il lui souriait, qu'il lui parlait, qu'il la regardait. Elle avait fini ses études au collège Poudlard et était incroyablement douée avec les créatures magiques. Elle voulait devenir vétérinaire et soigner les goules, les hippogriffes et les farfadets.  
  
Dans le Poudlard Express, Ginny songeait avec tristesse à toutes ces belles années passées au château, toutes ses conversations avec les professeurs et les fantômes. les six années passées à l'espionner, ce garçon qui aurait pu faire d'elle la plus heureuse fille sur Terre. Elle venait de finir sa scolarité, Lui avait déjà obtenu un poste au Ministère au Département des Enquêtes Magiques, Section Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Avec son nom, il n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur poste que celui-là.  
  
Ginny soupira, essayant de renflouer ses larmes. Toutes ces magnifiques années étaient à présent derrière elle. Mais ce qu'elle regrettait par- dessus tout, c'était d'avoir, comme une idiote, attendu que Lui l'aime et de ne rien lui révéler de ses sentiments. Elle plongea son regard brun et triste dans les montagnes qui défilaient à travers la fenêtre de son compartiment. Sur la banquette, à côté d'elle, se trouvait son petit ami, Colin Crivey.  
  
Colin avait beaucoup changé depuis leur première année au collège. Lui qui, autrefois, était petit, maigrelet et parlait d'une voix aiguë, était à présent un séduisant jeune homme, il avait de magnifiques cheveux d'or, de grands yeux bleus où brillait toujours cette lueur de curiosité. Autrefois, il était toujours stressé, ne pouvant pas tenir en place, et parlant tout le temps de Lui. « Harry a dit ceci.. Harry a fait cela. » mais maintenant, il s'était calmé, parlant toujours avec raison et patient avec tout et tout le monde. Il caressa le bras de Ginny puis, de sa voix grave et douce, il lui demanda :  
  
« Ginny, ça ne va pas ? »  
  
Ginny sursauta légèrement. Son regard était tellement plongé dans le paysage qu'elle avait oublié où elle était. Elle sourit, tristement, et répondit sans tourner la tête.  
  
« Si, si, ça va très bien. C'est juste que..  
  
Tu es triste de quitter Poudlard, c'est ça ? devina Colin.  
  
C'est ça, en quelque sorte.  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Colin. Je crois que c'est la même chose pour tous les septième année. tu vois, moi, j'y laisse aussi mon enfance, et. OH NON ! ! !  
  
Quoi ? demanda Ginny en regardant Colin.  
  
Ce dernier s'était plaqué une main sur le visage.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Ginny. Tu es malade ? Ca ne va pas ?  
  
Colin se leva, attrapa sa malle dans le porte-bagages, la fit tomber au sol, l'ouvrit et fouilla tellement fort que tout son contenu se retrouva par terre.  
  
Non. Je viens de me rappeler. Oh non, tout mais pas ça.  
  
QUOI ? ? ? s'écria Ginny, de plus en plus inquiète.  
  
Je viens de me rappeler. mes photos !  
  
Tes photos ? demanda Ginny, beaucoup moins apeurée.  
  
Mes photos de Harry que j'ai mises dans l'album rouge, tu te souviens ? Les photos que j'ai prises de lui depuis notre entrée à Poudlard ? Elles ne sont pas dans la valise ! Oh non, je crois qu'elles sont toujours dans la salle commune !  
  
Ginny se replongea dans la contemplation du paysage, encore plus boudeuse qu'au départ du train. Colin s'inquiétait plus de l'état de ses photos que de celui de sa copine . Il était toujours comme ça. Ginny ne le supporterait pas plus longtemps. Et une heure plus tard, elle péta les plombs. 


	2. Cendrillon chapitre 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! je fais vous faire souffrir, car chaque chapitre fait à peu près une page ! yark yark (rire sadique). Réponses au reviews et si vous ne supportez plus ce suspense, insoutenable, dites-le moi ! Luffynette : Voici la suite. J'espère de tout c?ur que ça te plaiat !  
  
Tania Ptter : si, je l'avais déjà mise mais la mise en page était nulle, alors je l'ai re-uploadée ! J'espère que tu liras la suite, mais t'inquiète pas, elle s'arrêtera au même moment que la première fois. je sais pas si tu me suis ! Oui, je suis cruelle avec colin mais il fallait que je trouve un moyen de m'en débarasser ! continue à me reviewer !  
  
Ptite fleur la fee : bein, voilà la suite, mais chaque chapitre est très court. tu verras par toi même, si tu continue !  
  
Continuez, vous m'encourager ! Maintenant, place à l'histoire !  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Lorsqu'elle sortit du train, sur le quai 9 ¾, Ginny s'arrêta sur le quai bondé et envahi de fumée. Elle se retourna et regarda le train de tout son long. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait pris.  
  
D'un autre wagon sortit Colin, les yeux rouges. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas apprécié que Ginny le plaque au cours du voyage. Ginny ne s'en voulait pas. C'était peut-être cruel, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, Colin. Elle était sortie avec lui tandis que son c?ur était pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qui était une grosse bêtise, se dit-elle.  
  
Quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec. sa mère. Celle-ci souriait tristement, et elle lui dit :  
  
Voilà, Ginny. C'est la dernière fois que je viens te chercher alors que tu rentres de Poudlard.  
  
Et moi, répondit Ginny, je ne reverrais plus jamais le dortoir, la salle commune, la tour de Gryffondor, les salles de classe, les fantômes, le professeur Dumbledore, la Grande Salle, le parc, Hagrid, Le terrain de Qui.  
  
S'en fut trop. Ginny éclata en sanglots et se pendit au cou de sa mère, qui la pris tendrement dans ses bras. Ginny devina que sa mère se retenait de pleurer. Mrs Weasley déclara :  
  
C'est la fin d'une époque pour moi aussi, tu sais, Ginny.Tu te rends compte ? cela fait un peu moins de vingt ans que tous les étés et à chaque rentrée, je venais chercher ou conduire mes enfants pour qu'ils puissent se rendre à Poudlard. Ca va nous changer, et nous manquer, j'en suis consciente, mais imagine un peu tout ce qu'on pourra faire à deux, maintenant ? Les magasins à Près-au-Lard, sur le chemin de Traverse, et on pourrait demander la permission de visiter Poudlard pendant l'été au professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Ginny se calma, pris un mouchoir et s'essuya les yeux. Après tout, c'était comme ça et il fallait s'y faire.  
  
Trois silhouettes apparurent dans la fumée du quai, derrière l'épaule de Mrs Weasley. Leurs baguettes magiques à la main, Ron, sa petite amie et son meilleur ami les joignirent. Ron, apercevant les yeux rougis de sa s?ur, se précipita vers elle et la pris dans ses bras.  
  
Ron, ça va, je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
Ginny. commença Ron. Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens en ce moment, c'était pareil pour moi. et j'aurai tellement aimé qu'un de nos frères me prennes dans ses bras pour me réconforter. et puisque personne, à part Maman, ne l'a fait. j'ai pensé que. enfin, bon.  
  
Il libéra sa s?ur, qui lui fit un charmant sourire. Ron lui rendit son sourire et un clin d'?il. Ginny embrassa Hermione. Mais dès qu'elle croisa les yeux de Harry, elle pris une couleur betterave trop cuite et s'avança lentement vers lui. Là, il lui sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau, avec ses magnifiques yeux verts brillants derrière ses lunettes ! Elle lui fit rapidement la bise, essayant de garder pour toujours le contact de ses joues douces sur ses lèvres.  
  
Tout les cinq se dirigèrent vers un coin de la gare. Mrs Weasley alluma un léger feu, y lança une pincée de poudre de Cheminette et Ginny y pénétra. Essayant de ne pas regarder Harry, elle prononça distinctement « le Terrier ! » puis disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes. 


	3. Une bonne fée

Merci pour autant de review, ça me fait trop plaisir. ps, si qqun sait comment on fait pour accepter les reviews anonymes, AIDEZ-MOI !!! je ne sais pas comment on fait.(g l'air trop débile.) Bon, maintenant, le chapitre 3 !  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Elle se retrouva avec sa malle dans la cuisine des Weasley. Elle se redressa, épousseta sa robe de sorcière et leva la tête. Elle n'en cru pas ses yeux. TOUT ses frères étaient là, avec Harry et Hermione qui avaient dû transplaner. Son père tenait un appareil photo à la main. Il pris une photo de Ginny debout dans la cheminée, la bouche grande ouverte.  
  
Devant l'air ébahi de leur jeune s?ur, les frères Weasley éclatèrent de rire, même Percy qui n'avait pas un très grand sens de l'humour. Ginny sourit d'un air gêné, s'avança vers la table et s'assit au bout de celle- ci. Manque de chance, Harry se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table, juste en face de Ginny. Il lui souriait, un sourire de prince charmant, tandis Ginny avait l'impression d'être une sorte de Cendrillon et que personne ne la voyait vraiment.  
  
Ses pensées furent interrompus quelques minutes après son atterrissage, avec Mrs Weasley qui apparaissait dans la cheminée.  
  
-COMMENT ? ? ? Mais, Arthur, tu n'as pas dit à Ginny que. ?  
  
Arthur la regarda interrogativement, Mrs Weasley le fusillant du regard. Puis, elle s'adressa à Ginny d'une voix sèche et dure, qui faisait presque peur..  
  
-Ginny, dans ta chambre, tout de suite.  
  
-Mais, qu'est-ce que.  
  
-TOUT DE SUITE ! ! ! hurla Mrs Weasley, faisant trembler les murs de la cuisine et tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient.  
  
Ginny se leva, la mine déconfite. Elle observa ses frères et les convives un par un, et aucun ne semblait savoir se qui se passait. Elle sortit de la cuisine et monta l'escalier. Des larmes remplissaient ses yeux mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer à Harry ; il penserait peut-être qu'elle était encore une gamine et elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion d'espérer le voir poser ses yeux sur elle.  
  
Elle grimpa les marches lentement, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire. Une fois arrivée sur le palier du troisième étage, elle poussa la petite porte de sa chambre, située entre celle de Fred et George et celle de ses parents. Elle entra dans la petite pièce où régnait un noir absolu : la chambre de Ginny ne possédait pas de fenêtre. Elle sortit sa baguette magique, songeant que ce serait la première fois qu'elle l'utiliserait en dehors des cours, et d'un geste alluma les quatre bougies bleues qui éclairaient la pièce. Et là, elle manqua de s'évanouir.  
  
Au milieu de la toute petite pièce, entre le lit et le bureau, semblant prendre tout l'espace libre qu'il restait dans sa chambre, se tenait une robe suspendue dans les airs. Une magnifique robe de conte de fées, du même bleu que les torches de la chambre. Un bleu féerique, un bleu de ciel d'été, un bleu pur. Au pied de la robe qui commençait à tourner lentement sur place, une magnifique paire de chaussures à talons, du même bleu que la robe. Elle saisit la robe qui cessa instantanément de flotter dans les airs, et la regarda de plus près. Oui, c'était vraiment une magnifique robe de bal.  
  
Sur son bureau envahi de multitudes d'objets, comme à son habitude, se trouvait une lettre en parchemin. Doucement, Ginny posa la robe sur son lit, pris la lettre, s'assit sur sa chaise et ouvrit l'enveloppe. C'était une lettre écrite de la main de Hermione, mais toute la famille et Harry avaient signé. Fébrilement, et se demandant qu'est-ce que c'était que toute cette histoire, elle parcouru les mots tracés en violet.  
  
«Ginny, Désolée pour toute cette mise en scène mais c'est ta mère qui a voulu faire semblant de te punir. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as rien fait !»  
  
Ginny sursauta en entendant des pas dans les escaliers et des portes claquer. Il y avait une grande agitation dans la maison et elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Elle continua sa lecture :  
  
«Tu as pu remarquer que tu as plusieurs cadeaux. Nous avons tous contribué à te les acheter, j'espère de tout c?ur qu'ils te plaisent. Maintenant, passons à ce que tu vas faire à présent. Les instructions apparaîtront sur le parchemin au fur et à mesure que tu les suivras. Voici la première :»  
  
Ginny vit alors se tracer des mots sur le papier, comme si une main invisible écrivait sans plume. Cela lui rappelait un mauvais souvenir, mais elle ne savait plus trop quoi.  
  
«1 : Déshabille-toi et enfile ta robe.»  
  
Ginny obéit. Elle enleva sa robe de Poudlard (qui avait d'ailleurs appartenue à Fred), enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, puis mis la robe. Elle se regarda dans son grand miroir, une des seules choses qui lui appartenaient vraiment, et fut étonnée de voir à quelle point la robe merveilleuse lui allait bien. Elle remarqua que la robe laissait apparaître ses épaules, qu'elles n'avait jamais pris le temps de regarder. Elle trouva, en toute modestie, qu'elle était plutôt jolie. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'?il au parchemin. Une nouvelle phrase venait d'y apparaître.  
  
«2 : Enfile tes souliers.»  
  
Ginny obéit, et éprouva un peu de difficulté à faire quelques pas avec ces chaussures, mais celles-ci semblèrent l'aider à bien marcher et au bout de trente secondes, c'était comme si elle avait toujours porter des talons.  
  
«3 : Pose le bout de ta baguette magique sur tes cheveux et prononce la formule : Hermina Capillarius !»  
  
Ginny obéit, ne sachant pas trop ce qui allait se passer, et prononça la formule. Aussitôt, ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête, se divisèrent en plusieurs mèches qui commencèrent à s'entremêler, se tresser, se fixer seules sur la tête de Ginny. Ebahie, Ginny se regarda dans son miroir, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Ses longs cheveux roux, d'habitude tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et dans son dos, étaient maintenant retenus par un chignon formé de tresses et de torsades recouvrant tout l'arrière de sa tête. C'était une coiffure très sophistiqué, comme Ginny en avait déjà vues dans des magasines comme Sorcière Hebdo que lisait sa mère.  
  
Une autre instruction avait fait son apparition sur le parchemin magique.  
  
«4 : Pose le bout de ta baguette magique sur ce parchemin et prononce la formule : Hermina Aurum !»  
  
Ginny, tremblant comme jamais elle n'avait trembler, obéit. Le bout de sa baguette se posa sur cette même phrase. Elle prononça la formule « Hermina Aurum ! ». Aussitôt, cinq objets apparurent sur le parchemin qui venait de faire apparaître une nouvelle phrase :  
  
«5 : Mets ces objets et n'y va pas trop fort avec le maquillage !»  
  
Ginny contempla les cinq boîtes et petits sacs, en pris un d'une main nerveuse et l'ouvrit. Un magnifique collier de perles en nacre s'offrit à ses yeux, un autre lui offrit un bracelet et un sac une paire de boucles d'oreilles, le tout en fines perles de nacre. Elle mis ces bijoux, tremblante comme une feuille, et ouvrit les deux dernières boîtes où elle découvrit un gloss légèrement doré et incrusté de minuscules paillettes, et un fard à paupières du même colori. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle éteignit les torches bleu et d'un autre mouvement de sa baguette, elle mis une lumière égale à celle d'un midi en Méditerranée. Délicatement, elle se mit le gloss et le fard à paupières, légèrement mais assez pour que l'on voit qu'elle était maquillée. Elle s'installa à nouveau sur sa chaise, plus stressée que jamais. Elle prit le parchemin, mais sa main tremblait tellement qu'elle préféra le reposer sur la table pour pouvoir le lire.  
  
«A présent, tu dois être absolument magnifique. C'est ta mère et moi qui avons choisit les objets mais ce sont Ron et Harry qui choisirent les couleurs. Et je pense que leur choix n'ont pas été mauvais. Ces couleurs doivent t'aller à merveille.  
  
Maintenant, il faut que je t'expliques ce qui se passe. Oh, et puis non, je ne vais pas t'expliquer. Mais reste comme tu es, ne changes rien. Lorsque tu n'entendras plus aucun bruit dans les chambres à côté de la tienne, descend l'escalier. Tu ne rencontreras personne. Une fois en bas, dirige- toi vers le jardin. Et là,.. Je ne t'en dis pas plus !  
  
Bon, A tout de suite,  
  
Maman, Papa, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Harry et Hermione.»  
  
Ginny retint un cri de surprise. Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Et pourquoi on devait se faire si beau ?  
  
La jeune fille entendait encore des pas et des rires dans les chambres à côté de la sienne. Pour faire passer le temps, elle utilisa quelques enchantements qu'elle avait appris au collège, elle fit voler des parchemins autour de la petite pièce, utilisa le sortilège d'Attraction sur ses oreillers, et elle lu un livre intitulé : « Les animaux fantastiques », de Newt Scamander. C'était une encyclopédie des créatures magiques, fortement recommandée au collège Poudlard.  
  
Enfin, elle entendit son père et sa mère quitter leur chambre, puis ce fut Fred et George, en riant comme seuls eux savaient le faire. Le silence s'installa de chaque côté de la pièce, mais au-dessus, dans la chambre de Ron, deux paires de pieds s'affairaient et en-dessous, s'en était quatre.  
  
Elle écouta la voix de Harry qui lui parvenait de l'escalier. Il parlait sans doute à Ron. Harry ! Elle l'avait, pour une fois, complètement oublié ! Il allait la voir comme ça ! Enfin, «ça» n'était pas le mot. Ginny alla de nouveau se contempler dans le miroir. Non, Harry n'allait pas la voir comme «ça», mais il allait la voir belle, souriante, et différente de la petite Ginny des années de collège. Elle se rassura en voyant la jolie jeune femme qui la contemplait dans le miroir. Ginny lui sourit, et le reflet lui rendit son sourire. La Ginny du miroir lui parla :  
  
«Ginny, tu es vraiment magnifique ! Si Harry ne voit toujours pas que tu existe, c'est soit qu'il doit changer de lunettes, soit qu'il est aveugle !   
  
-Merci, répondit Ginny à son reflet, plus souriante que jamais.  
  
Les pas en-dessous du plancher s'étaient éteints, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit puis se ferma plusieurs fois, puis, le silence. Un silence de mort, pas un bruit, pas une marche qui craque, un silence pesant. Ginny compris qu'il était temps qu'elle sorte de sa chambre. Elle n'en avait pas très envie, elle avait peur du regard que les autres allaient poser sur une autre Ginny. Et si cette Ginny, qu'elle-même aimait bien, ne plaisaient pas aux autres ? 


	4. Surprise!

Merci pour toutes les personnes qui prennent le tps de me reviewer et de m'envoyer des mails. Dsl, je c pa comment accepter les fics anonymes !  
  
Voici le nouveau chp !  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Elle respira un bon coup, ouvrit la porte et commença à descendre l'escalier. Elle se cramponnait à la rampe, et à chaque marche descendue, le c?ur Ginny battait de plus en plus vite. Enfin, elle arriva en bas de l'escalier et s'arrêta, le temps que son c?ur se calme. Dans la maison, seul Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione, ronronnait paisiblement dans le salon. Sinon, pas un bruit, pas âme qui vive. Ginny commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'il fallait qu'elle se rende dans le jardin.  
  
Elle recommença à marcher, ses talons claquant sur le plancher tandis que la porte du jardin se rapprochait. Son pauvre c?ur s'était remis à battre la chamade. Elle espérait que le couloir ne finisse pas, mais quand on veut que les choses passe moins vite, elles finissent avant que l'on s'en rende compte. Ginny se retrouva plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu devant la porte, fixant la poignée. Soudain, sa peur laissa place à une immense curiosité. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, la tourna doucement, et tira la porte. Elle pénétra sur la gazon.  
  
Beaucoup de choses, en peu de temps, avaient changé. Tout d'abord, le soleil était en train de se coucher, juste en face de Ginny qui fut éblouie par toute cette lumière. Les hautes herbes avaient été coupés et les massifs de roses débordaient de roses blanches et rouges. Mais le plus surprenant, c'était la quantité de personnes présentes. Ginny ne voyait que leurs silhouettes , à cause du soleil, mais elle pu deviner que toutes les têtes étaient tournées. vers elle.  
  
Une personne commença à applaudir et toutes les autres suivirent. Ginny remarqua alors que des marches descendant vers le jardin où elle se trouvait, tous pouvait la regarder comme bon leur semblaient.  
  
Ginny rougit, mais légèrement, timidement, en gardant la tête droite et descendant des marches. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait, elle pouvait voir de mieux en mieux les personnes présentes et leurs visages. Une douzaine de personnes étaient là. Tout ses frères, dont Bill et Charlie, la regardaient ébahis, la bouche grande ouverte, une paire d'yeux ronds par Weasley la fixant comme une extraterrestre. Harry, qui tenait un verre dans sa main droite, le laissa tomber par terre. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui échappait quelque chose de ses mains lorsque lui et Ginny se regardaient. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire auquel Harry répondit. Mrs Weasley et Hermione, d'un autre côté du jardin, la regardait, souriantes. Trois autres filles étaient présentes, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell, les anciennes Poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Tous étaient en tenue de soirée, mais Ginny était de loin la plus resplendissante, ou peut- être était-ce à cause du soleil couchant qui la fouettait de rayons de lumière ?  
  
Ginny, commençant à se sentir gênée par l'attention qu'on lui portait, croisa les bras, pris un air interrogateur et demanda :  
  
« Bon, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer toute cette mascarade ? »  
  
Hermione pris la parole. Elle était vêtue de la magnifique robe bleu pervenche qu'elle avait portée quatre ans auparavant, au Bal de Noël de Poudlard.  
  
« Eh bien, Ginny, nous avons organisé cette petite fête à l'occasion - Mrs Weasley peut me couper si c'est faux - de la fin d'une époque. Et oui, fini le temps de Poudlard, bonjour le monde adulte. Nous sommes tous dans ce cas - à part Mr et Mrs Weasley. Et puis, cela ne fait pas de mal de faire la fête avec ses amis !  
  
Mais, pourquoi m'avez - vous fait un tel cadeau ? Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, à ce que je sache, répondit Ginny.  
  
Ma chérie, commença Mrs Weasley, nous savons tous que tu es la seule à n'avoir quasiment pas d'affaires à toi. Tu as fait toutes ta scolarité avec les robes de Fred, les chaussettes de Ron et les chaussures de Bill. Tu as la vieille baguette de Percy, et le cartable de Charlie ! Les seules choses que tu possèdes sont ce miroir et ta cape d'hiver. Tes frères et moi avons donc pensé que tu aimerais avoir quelque chose de bien à toi, et de féminin, pour une fois. et voilà !  
  
Ginny rayonnait. Elle souriait de joie. Tous ses frères, même Percy, lui souriaient et elle les remercia tous. Elle fit un long câlin à Ron, qui avait toujours été son frère le plus proche d'elle et le remercia au creux de son oreille. Elle fit de même avec ses parents, remercia chaleureusement Hermione et fit la bise à Alicia, Katie et Angelina, qui portaient respectivement une robe argentée, une dorée et une pourpre. Toutes étaient vraiment jolies, et Ginny remarqua que Bill regardait Katie du coin de l'?il. Puis, encore une fois, vint le tour de Harry.  
  
Ginny s'approcha de lui, son c?ur battant à tout rompre, et lui fit la bise. Elle lui sourit, il lui sourit, et il semblait que rien ne pouvait arrêter ce moment. Sauf Fred et George qui commencèrent à faire une démonstration des Farces et Attrapes qu'ils avaient inventées pour leurs magasin. Ce n'était que des trucs qui explosaient, des machins qui changeaient de formes, des choses mangeables qui transformaient quiconque les ingurgitait en canari, en perroquet ou faisaient éclater de rire. Ginny resta, sans s'en rendre compte, près de Harry. A la fin de leur représentation, Fred et George saluèrent.  
  
Le soleil s'était couché et trois cents fées de toutes les couleurs envahirent le jardin, comme une ribambelle de lampions éclairant tous les invités. De la musique retentit, venant de nulle part. Aussitôt, Mr et Mrs Weasley se mirent à danser une polka effrénée. Peu après, Ron invita Hermione, sa petite amie, tandis que Bill tentait en vain d'entraîner Katie qui se plaignait de ne pas avoir les « bonnes chaussures pour danser ». Pendant ce temps, Harry parlait avec Fred et George de Quidditch.  
  
Ginny rejoignit Alicia et Angelina qui la complimentèrent sur sa tenue. Elle s'était débrouillée pour pouvoir observer Harry du coin de l'?il sans que personne ne puisse le remarquer . Harry ne semblait pas, depuis qu'il avait lâché son verre, s'intéresser à Ginny le moins du monde. Ginny fit un pari avec elle-même qui lui fit froid dans le dos et mal au c?ur : avant la fin de la nuit, elle devait avoir révélé ses sentiments à Harry. C'était ce soir-là ou jamais. 


	5. Voulezvous m'accorder cette danse?

Chapitre 5  
  
Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à comment l'isoler pour pouvoir lui parler, Charlie lui tapota l'épaule. Ginny se retourna. Son frère, en une magnifique tenue de soirée de velours noir, faisait une gracieuse révérence tout en tendant la main à sa s?ur.  
  
« Mademoiselle voudrait-elle m'accorder cette danse ? demanda-t-il à Ginny qui rougit.  
  
Mais bien volontiers, noble cavalier, lui répondit-elle en mettant sa main dans la sienne.  
  
Tout les deux, Ginny et Charlie allèrent sur la piste et dansèrent une valse. Ginny avait l'impression de flotter dans les bras de son frère, aux bras musclés mais à la poigne douce. A la fin de la danse, Charlie se pencha encore une fois et lui fit un baisemain, ce qui déclencha un fou rire chez Ginny. Charlie se redressa, et commença lui aussi à rire. Au bout d'un moment qui sembla durer des heures, ils s'arrêtèrent et s'essuyèrent les larmes de rire qui remplissaient leurs yeux. A peine Charlie était parti que ce fut Bill qui l'invita. Ensuite, tour à tour, chacun de ses frères, même Percy qui dansait comme un dieu, l'invitèrent à danser. Alors que Ginny, qui commençait à avoir des ampoules aux pieds, s'apprêtait à aller s'asseoir après avoir danser avec Ron sous l'?il amusé de Hermione, c'est son propre père qui l'invita à danser. Là, ce fut magique. Son père, qui avait l'air fragile, donnait l'impression de ne pas être un poids lorsque l'on dansait avec lui. Ginny avait l'agréable impression de voler.  
  
Seuls Fred et George ne l'avait pas encore invitée, mais ils semblaient comploter et regardait de temps en temps leur s?ur. Soudain, George leva sa baguette et un rythme de samba se fit entendre. Son père quitta Ginny, qui vit avec horreur ses deux frères avancer vers elle, leurs visages ayant la même expression diabolique. Chacun prit une main de Ginny et il commencèrent à la faire tourner, voler, danser, et virevolter à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. A la fin du morceau qui semblait avoir duré des heures, Ginny n'en pouvait plus. Elle pu enfin s'asseoir.  
  
Après avoir jeté un coup d'?il à Harry et qu'elle vit que son attitude n'avait toujours pas changée, elle décida que c'était le moment d'agir.  
  
Il était près de minuit.  
  
Elle se levait de sa chaise après s'être assurée que ses pieds ne la torturaient plus. Elle avançait vers lui, pendant qu'il parlait avec Bill. Son c?ur recommença à battre. Elle connaissait bien cette sensation. Une habitude.  
  
Elle s'arrêta juste devant lui, le regarda dans les yeux. Oooh, ses yeux ! elle aurait voulu s'y plonger et y rester pour toujours, perdue dans une mer couleur émeraude.  
  
Oui ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Euh. Ginny jeta un coup d'?il à Bill comme pour lui dire de ne pas l'interrompre. Harry, je peux te parler. en privé ?  
  
Oui, bien sûr, répondit Harry , en posant son verre sur la table. Bill, tu m'excuses ?  
  
Ouais, pas de problème, allez-y !  
  
Ginny se dirigea au fond du jardin, à vingt mètres de l'emplacement de la fête, ou se trouvait un banc. Elle et Harry passèrent près de Hermione et Ron qui s'embrassaient langoureusement, bien caché derrière un massif de roses . Harry pouffa de rire, mais pas Ginny. Elle se remémorait tout ce qu'elle avait souffert durant toutes ces années. Elle était au bord des larmes. Une fois arrivés devant le banc, Harry lui demanda :  
  
« Alors, Ginny, qu'est-ce-que tu voulait me dire ? » 


	6. Crise de nerfs

Un groupe de fées passait et repassait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ginny, prise d'un élan de désespoir, pris Harry par les épaules et le jeta littéralement sur le banc. On pouvait lire sur le visage de Ginny toute la souffrance accumulée au cours de ces sept dernières années, et sur celui de Harry, la surprise et l'incompréhension. Ginny commença à parler plus qu'elle ne lui avait jamais parlé avant.  
  
« Harry, écoute-moi bien ! Au long de toutes ces années, j'ai souffert comme jamais on ne peut souffrir. Sept ans, à me rendre complètement ridicule chaque fois que je te voyais. Je me souviens d'un coude dans une plaque de beurre, de douze verres cassés, trois assiettes, un bol, un nain chanteur, d'une centaine de prises de pieds dans ma cape et d'autant de rougissements soudains.  
  
« Le pire, je crois, c'est que tu le savais très bien, que je t'aimais. Même si tu ne m'aimais pas en retour, tu aurais au moins pu me dire que je courrais derrière des rêves et qu'il était temps que je m'arrête. Mais non, tu m'as laissé rêver. Et moi, j'étais trop timide pour en parler.  
  
Mais, Ginny, tu sais très bi. commença Harry , mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer.  
  
Laisse-moi parler ! hurla Ginny. J'ai accumulé trop de choses, il faut que tout sorte.  
  
Des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux, en même temps qu'elle parlait. Ses phrases étaient entrecoupées de sanglots.  
  
Pendant tant d'années, je fondais chaque fois que je voyais tes yeux, je tremblais en te voyant sourire. Mais j'ai la vague impression que tu n'en avais rien à faire, que ça te plaisais de me faire souffrir comme ça ! Harry, tu devrais savoir le nombre de fois que j'ai écris « Harry » sur mon journal. J'ai récemment compté : ça fait 3498 fois ! ! ! 3498 fois ! ! ! tu te rends compte ? Depuis ma première année, je ne penses qu'à toi jour et nuit ! ! !  
  
« Mais pourquoi Harry, pourquoi ? pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas de moi ? Je suis laide ? idiote ? trop timide ? pas assez ceci, pas assez cela ? Folle ? Gamine ? Poltronne ? Ou pas assez bien pour toi, le célèbre Harry Potter, l'intelligent, le courageux, l'Attrapeur- de l'équipe-qui-joue-trop- bien Potter ? Oui, c'est sans doute ça, le célèbre Potter ne mérite pas une pauvre fille qui rougit en le voyant !   
  
Elle s'arrêta là, et respira bruyamment. Elle regarda Harry, c'était la première fois qu'elle le regardait sans rougir. Harry, lui, la regardait, la bouche grande ouverte.  
  
Voilà, je t'ai tout dis.  
  
Ginny recommença à pleurer et elle amorça un geste comme pour retourner à l'endroit où se déroulait la fête, mais Harry, de sa rapidité qui lui venait de sa pratique du Quidditch, l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira vers lui.  
  
Ginny. murmura-t-il simplement.  
  
La jeune fille se retourna, le regarda dans les yeux, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.  
  
Oh, Harry, je n'en pouvais plus. Ça va peut-être être cruel pour toi, mais ça m'a fait du bien et.  
  
Elle s'interrompit en voyant se que faisait Harry. D'une main douce, il caressa la joue de la jeune fille qui cessa soudain de pleurer et qui regarda le jeune homme se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Soudain, avant que Ginny n'ai compris quoi que ce soit, Harry posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. 


	7. Que c'est mignon!

Ginny eut d'abord un mouvement de recul, mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était ce qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps, elle mis ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Ils restèrent là un bon moment, s'embrassant de plus en plus passionnément. Au bout d'un instant, Harry se détacha de Ginny.  
  
Oh, Ginny, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attendais le moment où tu ferais le premier pas ! J'étais si timide, je n'osais pas te demander si tu m'aimais, je n'ai aucune expérience avec les filles.  
  
Ginny s'attendait à toutes les réponses, sauf à celle-là !Harry Potter, timide ? Elle n'y avait jamais pensé.  
  
C'est. c'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, gênée.  
  
Oui, je savais ce que je voulais faire après, mais c'était t'aborder qui était le plus difficile. Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'étais trop bien pour toi, au contraire, je pensais qu'une fille aussi bien que toi ne méritait pas un mec comme moi, et.  
  
Ginny posa un index sur la bouche de Harry. Elle brûlait d'envie de faire quelque chose dont elle avait toujours rêvé.  
  
Harry, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose. commença-t-elle.  
  
Vas-y.  
  
Tu ne pourrais pas.  
  
Elle hésita légèrement, puis se lança :  
  
Tu ne pourrais pas enlever ces satanées lunettes, rien qu'une fois ? je ne t'ai jamais vu sans.  
  
Harry sourit, puis leva un bras vers son visage. D'une main, il ôta ses lunettes rondes, et regarda Ginny avec un sourire un peu gêné.  
  
Ginny n'en revenait pas. Il était magnifique. Il avait vraiment des yeux merveilleux. Comme elle l'aimait !  
  
Cette fois, se fut elle qui surpris son compagnon, en l'embrassant avec fougue, une main fourrée dans ses cheveux en bataille d'un noir de jais. Harry sourit, puis entoura de ses bras la taille de la jeune fille. Ce baiser, ils en étaient très gourmands. Une vingtaine de fées les encerclèrent en pouffant de rire. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, car les yeux fermés, c'est très difficile de voir, c'est que Ron et Hermione étaient enfin sortis de leur buisson et qu'avec les fées lumineuses qui tournaient autour de leurs têtes, Ginny et Harry étaient facilement visibles.  
  
Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, rirent en silence, puis Ron cria :  
  
Dis donc Harry, je te signales que c'est ma s?ur !  
  
Harry et Ginny stoppèrent tout à coup leurs effusions et regardèrent Ron et Hermione aussi rouges l'un que l'autre. Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire, puis, la main dans la main, retournèrent à l'endroit de la fête, jetant de rapides coup d'?ils au jeune couple près du banc.  
  
Ginny avait l'impression qu'ils allaient tout raconter aux autres personnes présentes sur la piste de danse.  
  
Harry, je crois bien qu'ils vont nous balancer.  
  
Ginny, assieds-toi sur le banc.  
  
Ginny obéit, souriant curieusement à ce garçon. Elle ne croyait pas en sa chance. Une fois assise sur le banc, Harry s'assit également à côté de la jeune fille. Il ferma les yeux, puis se tourna vers Ginny. 


	8. Une fin tragique enfin

Ginny, répéta-t-il, je voulais te déclarer mes sentiments ce soir. Je ne savais pas encore comment, mais je voulais le faire. J'y réfléchissait toute la soirée, depuis ton arrivée par le Poudlard express.  
  
« Hier, lorsque ta mère, Ron, Hermione et moi sommes allés acheter ta robe, j'y pensais déjà. Et, au cas où tu répondais à ma déclaration, je t'ai acheté. oh, une bricole.  
  
Il sortit un petit paquet de sa poche, enveloppé dans un papier bleu marine fermé par un ruban blanc. Il le tendit timidement à Ginny qui recommença à rougir. Tremblante, elle saisit le paquet. C'était le premier cadeau, à part le baiser, que Harry lui faisait.  
  
Elle tira doucement le ruban et défit doucement le papier. Elle y trouva un écrin de velours, bleu marine lui aussi, fermé par un cordon doré. Tremblant de plus en plus, elle tira le cordon, retourna le sac et un objet brillant tomba dans sa main.  
  
Oh, Harry,. murmura-t-elle en mettant une main devant sa bouche. C'est magnifique !  
  
Harry lui avait offerte une magnifique bague. L'anneau était en argent, sculpté de minuscules roses tout autour du cercle. Il était surmonté d'une très discrète émeraude, brillant de milles feux, exactement comme les yeux de Harry.  
  
Ce dernier prit la bague, saisit tendrement la main droite de sa jeune amie, et passa le bijou à l'annulaire de Ginny. Des larmes remplirent les yeux de Ginny qui regarda son ami. Harry, une fois la bague mise sur le doigt de Ginny, la regarda dans les yeux. Il déclara d'une voix douce :  
  
Ginny, je t'aime.  
  
Ginny prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains, et l'approcha de son propre visage. Une deuxième fois, elle l'embrassa, des larmes de bonheur coulant de ses yeux. Il restèrent ainsi une demi-heure durant, s'embrassant tendrement, se regardant, souriants. Au bout de la demi-heure, Harry songea qu'il était temps de retourner avec les autres. Main dans la main, Ginny et Harry se levèrent et retournèrent à l'endroit où se déroulait la fête.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, se tenant par la main, tous les regardèrent. Mrs Weasley regarda Harry, puis sa fille, et sourit de toutes ses dents. Par contre, tous les frères Weasley se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Harry. De toute évidence, tous devaient savoir ce qui s'était passé. Charlie, Ron, Fred et George rentrèrent un moment dans la maison, puis ressortirent, leurs balais à la main. Percy et Bill, qui étaient restés là à observer Harry dans un silence de mort, commencèrent à remonter les manches de leurs robes de sorciers. Percy enleva ses lunettes et les mit dans sa poche. Ils semblaient tous avoir envie d'éclater de rire, mais ils gardaient les sourcils froncés et ne sourirent pas. Harry lâcha la main de Ginny qui ne devait pas savoir plus que lui ce qui se passait.  
  
Harry, comment ça ce fait que tu as les lèvres dorées ? Tu sais que ça ne vas pas du tout avec la couleur de tes yeux ? demanda Bill.  
  
Lui et Percy se rapprochèrent de Harry, pendant que les quatre autres enfourchaient leurs balais. Harry se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire devant leurs expressions meurtrières qui ne leurs allaient pas du tout. Cependant, comme Bill faisait à peu près deux têtes de plus que lui, il préféra reculer. Ginny regardait la scène la bouche ouverte, regardant alternativement ses frères sur les balais qui complotaient, Bill et Percy qui menaçait Harry, Harry reculant devant la menace et Mrs Weasley qui ne disait absolument rien. Elle remarqua aussi que Alicia, Angelina et Katie étaient parties.  
  
Cher ami, pourquoi tes lunettes sont-elles dans la main de ma jeune s?ur ? Aurait-elle des problèmes de vue ? questionna Ron.  
  
Ça ne sent pas bon Harry. remarqua Charlie. Je serais toi, je déguerpirai vite fait. Même maintenant. Attention, je compte jusqu'à trois : un. deux.  
  
A L'ATTAQUE ! ! ! s'écria Fred.  
  
Tout ses frères répondirent à cet ordre ; les balais foncèrent, Bill et Percy commencèrent à courir. Harry, voyant les six Weasley foncer vers lui à la vitesse de l'éclair, commença à courir comme il n'avait jamais couru. On pouvait cependant l'entendre rire comme un dément.  
  
Mais c'est qu'il s'amuse, le petit bouffon ! s'écria George. Donnons-lui une bonne leçon !  
  
Ginny, qui regardait la scène d'un air horrifié, vit que Charlie et Fred commençaient sérieusement à se rapprocher de Harry. Elle cria à pleins poumons :  
  
CHARLIE ! FRED ! FOUTEZ-LUI LA PAIX ! ! !  
  
Ses frères, au lieu de l'écouter, éclatèrent de rire. Ginny se mit en colère, enleva vite ses chaussures et commença à courir derrière ses frères. Un groupe de fées se joignit à la course, en riant. Cela donnais un tableau très amusant : Harry, courant à perdre haleine, suivit de près par quatre personnes sur des balais, puis Percy et Charlie, fatigués, se laissèrent dépassés par une fille en robe de bal et à pieds nus, elle-même suivit par des fées qui semblaient bien s'amuser.  
  
Harry, n'en pouvant plus, tomba à quatre pattes sur l'herbe et se protégea des quatre paires de pieds qui passèrent au-dessus de sa tête. Ron, Charlie, Fred et George freinèrent quelques mètres plus loin, entraînés dans leur élan. Ils posèrent le pied à terre, et Ginny rejoignit aussitôt Harry, étendu face contre terre, ne bougeant plus. Ses frères la rejoignirent. Fred dit :  
  
Allé, Harry, vient te battre, comme un homme !  
  
Mais Harry ne bougea toujours pas.  
  
Harry ? demanda Ron.  
  
Mais toujours aucune réponse.  
  
C'est bon, c'était juste une blague, on ne voulait pas vraiment te faire de mal. Harry ? demanda la voix inquiète de George.  
  
Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Ginny, apeurée, se tourna vers ses frères et hurla :  
  
VOUS L'AVEZ TUE ! VOUS L'AVEZ TUE ! VOUS L'AVEZ EPUISE, ET MAINTENANT, IL EST MORT !  
  
Ndla : Voilà ! fin de l'avant dernier chapitre ! que de suspens ! c'est triste, hein ? au début, j'avais pas prévu ça, mais bon.. Prochain chapitre : « Une mort en trop. ». ça fout les boules, hein ? I LOVE REVIEWS ! dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ma fic! Et si ça marche pas, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mail ! 


	9. Une mort en trop

Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George et Ron regardèrent la silhouette inanimée de Harry sur le sol. Tous n'y croyaient pas. Non, il ne pouvait pas être mort !  
  
Ginny commença à pleurer, et se coucha sur le corps inanimé de Harry. Ron commença aussi à pleurer et de sa bouche sortit ces mots :  
  
Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.  
  
Ainsi mourut le célèbre Harry Potter, mort de peur en voyant ses amis se retourner contre lui, épuisé d'avoir couru si vite et si longtemps. Il aurait pu mourir de milles autres façons, et il fallut qu'il choisisse de partir par la stupidité de ses amis.  
  
Un autre bruit se joignit aux larmes de Ginny et de Ron. Ginny se mit à genoux, et Harry se mit assis. Il était hilare, et tapait du poing sur le sol.  
  
Dire. que. vous. m'avez. aaah. cru ! prononça-t-il entre deux rires.  
  
Ginny arrêta de pleurer, Ron aussi. Elle regarda Harry qui se calmait, puis lorsqu'il eut fini de rire, elle l'aida à se relever. Là, à la surprise générale (et celle de Harry également), elle lui donna une claque magistrale.  
  
ÇA, C'EST PARCE QUE TU ES TOTALEMENT STUPIDE ! ! ! hurla-t-elle.  
  
Puis elle se calma, et l'embrassa. Puis elle déclara :  
  
Et ça, c'est parce que tu es aussi totalement idiot.  
  
Tous la regardèrent les yeux ronds, puis éclatèrent de rire.  
  
La fête se finit dans cette atmosphère de joie et de bonne humeur. Fred et George firent quelques farces avec les dernières farces et attrapes qui leur restaient, Ron et Hermione avaient l'air plus amoureux que jamais, Bill se vantait d'avoir l'adresse de Katie Bell, Percy était de bonne humeur, Charlie était légèrement saoul et Mrs Weasley en riait. Mr Weasley adressait des clins d'?il complice à Harry.  
  
Quand à Ginny, elle était enfin heureuse et comblée.  
  
La petite Cendrillon avait trouvé son Prince Charmant. 


End file.
